Face fault realization
by Turdle
Summary: Inuyasha is blind when it comes to what his heart is telling him. What does it take for Kikyo to show him he only feels guilty for her and doens't love her. Can he realize he loves Kagome?[ONE SHOT] please R&R!


Okay here's another 'One! I just figured something out! Schools started for some people in the states! I don't have school until next week then it gonna be difficult to update! Oh well I manage...somehow!

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Inuyasha I have a feeling a lot of people would hurt me...

You may not know this but I write tons of brief little stories on my old junky computer then read them and if I don't like I don't bother saving them and just delete them. Hopefully this is not one of them.

Did you know I'm new at this! Well duh that's why I'm soooo bad at writing! I'm only 13 well almost 13 in 25 days I'm 13 so yeah! To add to that I also have a chipped elbow K? Don't be harsh on me! Oh yea before I get some mentions for this there's 2 kinds of face fault. The face fault we all to similar to Kagome's sit or the face fault meaning something is realized that was right in front of you faces all along. This one is the right in front of you face one! Chibi -!

Now the story! Hope you like! (Are you proud of me it's not a POV story!!! Tehe!)

Face fault, Realization

The evening's suns rays ripped through silver hair as a hand brushed it back. Amber eyes stared at nothing ness thinking of old love, mind still blurry. The boy was foolish not seeing the era of his ways. But who could blame him? He was clouded with random thoughts. He could think straight if he wanted to.

They were alike but different, identical but furternal. And in all the same he cared deeply for them both. Though he knew one was dead and one was from another time. Choosing would be impossible. It would be like choosing to kill your mother or you father.

The silver hair boy rocked his body while sitting on a rock random thoughts appearing in his head. Could this be easier? He knew that one-day he would have to make the decision. When the jewel was completed Kagome would have to go home and leave him forever unless he chose her. But Kikyo! He owed his life to her. She wanted him with her in hell didn't she?

"Inuyasha!" I voice called but the hanyou deep in though ignored it.

"Inuyasha" The voice called again.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" The voice screamed as the hanyou tumbled from the tree to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!?!" The hanyou snapped arrogantly.

"Why did you ignore me?" The girl hissed.

"Feh." The boy named Inuyasha huffed tilting his head away from the girl.

"For having ears like those you don't use them very often!" Kagome smirked

"Stupid wench." Mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"Anyway I brought you some fish." Kagome exclaimed handing the food on the stick to Inuyasha.

"Umm... Thank you." Replied Inuyasha blush beginning to creep up into his cheeks. Kagome immediately realized the slight change of Inuyasha personality. Though it wouldn't be bad if it was permanent.

"Your welcome." Kagome replied warmly smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat back on the rock as Kagome sat against it. They ate as silence blanketed them. They both knew that when silence like that came over them one of them had something to say. That's how it was. They could almost read each other's mind. But with no doubt almost .

"Inuyasha I have to go back for a few days. And I have to leave in an hour." Kagome explained trying to avoid the glare for the overly protective hanyou.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped immedialty after.

"Bu-"Kagome tried to protested.

"No way in hell!" Barked Inuyasha.

"I can go anywhere I want! SIT!" Kagome fumed sending Inuyasha into a face plant.

"If you keep treating me this way you'll be eating the dust a lot more often." Kagome smirked them walked off fish half eaten.

"By the way," She called looking back, "I'm leaving now!"

"Damn wench!" Mumble the hanyou into the dirt.

Why did he always do this to her? He was so damn stubborn sometimes. If anything ever happened between them she'd be bound to the federal age forever. Though she had a feeling that they would never be together. He was still wrapped up with Kikyo. Even if he did love Kagome, Inuyasha still felt guilty for what happened to Kikyo.

They would never be together again. Once the line of betrayal has be passed there's no going back. They both knew the truth that the trust would never be the same. Though Inuyasha heart and mind he just couldn't except it. He didn't want to see Kikyo be lost again he felt guilty. It was all him he would say to himself at night. All him.

But his heart also knew something he didn't that Kikyo was never meant to be with but her reincarnation, Kagome. She was meant be with him. She didn't care if was a hanyou, demon or human she just saw Inuyasha. Why would she have fallen into the well if they weren't supposed to fall in love? Nothing else mattered to her and if Inuyasha didn't realize that soon Kagome heart and innocence would be broken. She would surely leave.

Kagome walked into her room pinning out her soft warm welcoming bed. She dragged her feet over and slid herself under the covers cuddling her self into a small sad ball. On Kagome's side it felt like she was at fault for all that happened. She broke the jewel, she contained Kikyo's soul, she fell in love with a hanyou that she thought hated her she was utterly...guilty and confused. How did it get this way? EVERYTHING had to be difficult. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave even if Inuyasha turned her down she wanted to stay even if he hated her. She just wanted to see him. She wanted to be by his side holding hands like old time friends forever.

Why did he always have to do this to her!

"Why why why!" Inuyasha grunted smashing his head against the hard bark. He wanted Kagome to stay here. He always wanted Kagome to stay here. He felt like he was leaving something behind like his other half when she wasn't be his side. He had to but—

Sniff Sniff

...

Sniff Sniff

...

Orbs of glowing light soared through the night sky as slender lengthy demons held them with their claws.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself and ran off in the direction of the gazing demons. The forest blurred before his eyes. Why'd she have to keep coming? Why was she like this? Questioned blanketed Inuyasha's thoughts. In a matter of moment he found himself face to face with the one he used to love.

Time passed as the two deepen the stare.

"Inuyasha you never surprise me." Kikyo smirked in he devilish way.

"Ki-Kikyo..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"You still return to me when you should be else where!" She laughed.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That girl! My reincarnation, Kagome you should be there." She explained harshly.

"I can be the damn where I want when the damn I want!" Inuyasha barked at the woman sitting the tree. She only shook her head bitterly.

"Do you not see. All those times. When I tried to drag you to hell her voice woke you over my touch. You shed tears for her when she almost died as much as you hate to admit it you never shed a tear for me on my dying day." Kikyo explained.

"No it different!" Exclaimed Inuyasha in a pathetic attempt to change the point of view.

"It is the very same no matter how anger you have against Kagome you care for her more than me because you're in love with her not me." Kikyo spat out.

"No it's not--" Inuyasha tried to say but had a hard time getting it out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha you can't keep denying it. I have only seen you with her for only a few moments and I can see it crystal clear." Kikyo explained dully.

"But--"

"You have to move on. I know I already have. I'm happy you will be too. I will be happier when you are with my reincarnation. I don't want you to ever follow my souls again. I want you to be with Kagome every moment you can. I want you to be with her, for me. We can never be together on earth or hell. We are not... meant to be." With that Kikyo stepped down and walked over to Inuyasha. They both each other the eye. Inuyasha nodded knowing everything Kikyo was telling him and excepting it.

With her last strand of energy Kikyo wrapped her arms around the man that had experienced so much pain with her. He held her back as her soul left her mud body and floated up into the heavens instead of hell. When she left the earth her heart was not full of crimson regrets it was full of hope and love for the two she had sworn to protect to herself. She had found her place in Inuyasha's life where should could remain forever, his heart.

The sun rose as Inuyasha sat on the edge of the waiting for Kagome to return to find his place in her arms.

"Uff!" A voice cried from the bottom of the well. Inuyasha jumped into the grabbing Kagome's hand back through the time into hers. He wrapped his arms around her as she stared in wonder.

"Inuyasha..." She whimpered. He only placed his finger to her lips with a warm gaze. Her eyes of confusion had been washed away in his stare.

"I love you Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled in her ear feeling a shiver course through her body. 'In Kikyo's name I shall love you for now and forever. In her memory and in yours.' Inuyasha thought as Kikyo's spirit watched from her hidden place. Her wings glittered in the morning's sun as her eyes warm with tender emotions watched as she took on her rightful position as their Guardian Angel forever and always...

I hope you found the fluffy! But not too fluffy I don't want to rotten any ones teeth! This to me is a sweet fic and I hope you think it's sweet! Hugs and Kisses!

Yours truly Turdle or Lab

R&R

Ja ne!


End file.
